A daughters' loyalty
by tje6454
Summary: Bill and Jessica have a special bond of love and loyalty. Jessica often let Sookie know that Sookie wasn't as great as everyone thought she was and how badly Sookie could treat Bill. Even so Jessica never gave up on Bill and Sookie's love for one another. Here is a scene where Jessica tells Bill he is not the only one to blame for the issues between Bill and Sookie.


**(I do not own anything if I did I would never have ended the story without getting Bill and Sookie back together. The beginning of the story are lines from the T.V. show where Bill is trying to get rid of Porsche. The rest of the story is just another of my efforts to bring Bill and Sookie back together where they belong.) **

_"__This is impossible, we share a bloodline. From now on our relationship will be strictly professional."_

_"__Fact…42 states have repealed their anti-incest laws. Even in cases of brother and sister they have found no credible reason to band sex between two consenting adults."_

_"__Please do not think you have my consent."_

_"__Fact incest is only taboo because of the potential for genetically morbid offspring. In vampire human sex will not…cannot…result in offspring."_

_"__Porsche there are pressing matters which I must attend."_

_"__For God sake Bill there are married cousins in Bon Temps with more common DNA than you and me."_

_"__But that is something I do not choose to participate in."_

_"__I have done research…"_

_"__Porsche…you are not romantically interested in me."_

_"__I'm not…"_

_"__Actually I terrify you and from now on when you look at me you will have an uncontrollable urge to scream and run away."_

Bill watched as Porsche ran out his front door screaming her head off. A sigh of relief escaped him as he thought of the saying, "Dodged a bullet there." Hearing laughter behind him he turned to find Jessica leaning against the wall. Having probably witnessed the whole embarrassing scene, since he knew she was not above listening into his conversations even if the door was closed, Bill gave her a chiding look. It did not last long though as he moved toward her for he could never stay mad at Jessica. She was his daughter and he loved her too much.

"Oh my Bill. I had not realized how incredibly irresistible you are to women. I have always heard of glamoring them to do what you want, but to glamor an oversexed female to leave you alone! That is just too rich!" Still laughing, for it truly was just too funny to think of her maker, her dad, being stalked around his desk by Porsche, Jessica tried to catch her breath.

Bill rolled his eyes as he rolled down his sleeves, "I am not irresistible to women…just ask Sookie. She resists me just fine."

All humor faded from Jessica, "Sookie is a fool Bill."

Warmed by Jessica's continued support and loyalty Bill gave her his classic half smile and led them both into the living area. Settling himself on the couch he draped his arm across the back sending her a self-depreciating smile, "I was the fool Jessica. I made mistake after mistake with Sookie, which is why I urge you to be honest with Hoyt or whomever else you chose to become romantically involved with."

Still standing above him Jessica cast a look of frustration down upon him, "That is enough Bill Compton! Sookie is the fool. I will hear no more of your continued blaming of yourself. So what if you made a few mistakes or a million mistakes when you first met Sookie. I know you came to her with a mission placed upon you by the queen and at the time you didn't know Sookie so lying and all that did not seem bad to you, and maybe that was a mistake, but I know once you got to know her and fell in love with her all you ever did was try and protect her. Yes you made mistakes, but so did she. I get sick of you believing it was all your fault. It takes two to make a relationship and if she would have listen to your reasoning before she banished you from her home then maybe you two could have worked through your issues and still be together today. It is not your fault that she would not listen, even if she was mad, she should have given you a chance to explain."

"It was because of my past actions that she would not allow me to explain."

"That is crap! When she came back from that fairy realm she could have spoken with you once she cooled down."

"Relationships, as I am sure you are realizing with Hoyt, are not easy. I hurt her a lot."

"Yes, but she has hurt you as well." Sitting beside him she leaned her head upon his shoulder, "I admit I didn't like you much when you first made me Bill. I hated you even. But I still always knew you were a good man. That is why I probably did hate you so much since I knew you would never let me do all the bad things I felt I wanted to do at the time. Anyone who has met you and come to know you Bill knows you are an honorable man; a man worthy of love and loyalty. You are my dad…the best maker anyone could ever have. I will never forgive Sookie for not loving you like she should and for not standing by you."

"Jessica is right Bill. I am a fool."

Surprised Bill's body locked up tight as he glanced to where Sookie was standing in the doorway to the living area looking unsure of herself.

Jessica sat up looking toward Bill for guidance. Bill wasn't quite sure what to do so he fell back on just speaking her name. "Sookie?"

Taking hesitant steps toward the pair Sookie looked at Jessica first, "I am a fool Jessica. My only excuse for not doing as you said I should have, allowing Bill to tell me why he did what he did, was because I was just so confused and heartbroken. I had been feeling for a while that Bill was keeping secrets from me, but when I asked he would always say he had told me everything. I knew deep down he wasn't being truthful. After he feed on me in the back of that van and I almost died my faith in him was badly shaken. You are right though. After I returned from the fairy realm I should have taken some time and cooled down and demanded some answers, but everything has been happening so fast since I returned I haven't had a moment to process anything."

Standing up Bill spoke softly, "Sookie it's alright…"

Smiling slightly at him Sookie shook her head, "No it isn't alright Bill. Jessica is right. A relationship is a partnership and should be based on love and loyalty. I love you Bill Compton and I always will. My faith in you has been badly shaken, but I still believe as Jessica believes. You are an honorable man worthy of love." Sookie came up to Bill boldly taking one of his hands into hers, "After you came to my house tonight looking for Eric, but you left trusting in me when I said Eric was not in my house I realized you have always put your faith in me and have never waver in your love for me. I raced over here knowing we needed to speak about many things, but I also raced over here truly knowing that I would be a fool to ever let you get away."

Caressing her cheek Bill gazed into the eyes of the woman who had stolen his heart, "I will always love you Sookie Stackhouse…always."

Jessica quietly got up; tears forming in her eyes and left the two alone for what she hoped would be their first major step towards getting back together to live the happy ever after they both deserved.


End file.
